NewComer 1's OC-Crossover Special: Flowers Will Bloom
by NewComer1
Summary: Tribute to the 5th anniversary of Japan's Great Earthquake of 2011...
**March 11th 2011, 2:46 pm (1:46 am EST for USA), an earthquake occurred, creating a powerful tsunami that devastated the Tohoku region, the northeastern region of Japan. Following after the tsunami, Nuclear Power Plant in Fukushima Prefecture went into an unstable nuclear meltdown, causing evacuation for people who lives near around the perimeter and panic across Japan and around the world. In Iwate Prefecture, where my relatives on my father's side of the family lived, their towns where the tsunami devastated it. One of them, Rekuzentakada was the town that was completely destroyed by the great tsunami. I have lost few cousins of mine. Although, I was not too close with them, they are and still will be my family. However, even after 5 years, the people is still moving on with their life as they look strongly forward in the future and for the future. This is a short story to tribute them, and remind us all the people who is still alive today, and also ones who passed away due to the disasters. I hope you enjoy this, and hopefully bearable. Thank you.
**

* * *

 **-Flowers Will Bloom-**

The winds blow over as the sky is partly cloudy. One young boy, 17 years old, walks along an empty road as he watches around his surroundings. There are no buildings, just plain flat land like if there was something here. He looks quiet, yet sad, but also determined.

Winds blow through him as he closes his eyes, beginning to sing. The sky becomes bit cloudier as snow began to fall softy,

 **Ellix:** _In the spring wind that blows softy. Over the snow-covered road. I remember that town. My sweet old town._

The scene changes to some other places, this one is at a beach. Another young person, this one is a 15 years-old boy with spiky blue hair.

 **Yusuke:** _I was there chasing my dreams._ _I was there trying to change myself_ **.**

Next to him is another boy with orange hair and looks one year older than the other boy.

 **Mikan:** _Now I just miss those people, my dear old friends._

The scene changes again; this time at a mountain top as a young girl with chocolate brown hair in two pigtails stand high on a rock.

 **Haruka:** _I can still hear them singing. They are singing to cheer up someone else._

Walking down a snow covered road, a man with very spiky blue hair and wearing blue suit with black coat over it sings his part. Alongside him is another girl who wears pink jacket with red heart on the back for the emblem, and brown hair with short pony-tail.

 **Ashly Themis:** _I can still hear them smiling._ _Somewhere beyond the sorrow and pain_.

 **Hawk Veritas:** _Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will. For you, who are yet to be born someday._

 **Everyone:** _Flower will bloom, oh yes they will. What have I left behind for you?_

The next scene is a field of crop, rice crop specifically. A young man with messy hair, spiky on the front with discolored eyes walks through the field. It looks like a warrior.

 **Evak:** _Feeling the morning light beyond the dark night, I remember those days. Those sweet old days._

Another person appears as he walks the street of a town, with oddly no one else around except himself.

 **Mike:** _I hurt people, I hurt myself. I wept over my lost loves. Now I just miss those people, my dear old friend_.

At the top roof of a school building, a young girl around the previous boy's age stand behind the guard fence as she sings, too.

 **Hannah:** _I can still see their dreams. I can still feel them close to me._

 **Ellix:** _I can still see their futures. Somewhere beyond the sorrow and pain._

 **Everyone:** _Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will, for you, who are yet to be born someday Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will, for you, who are going to love someone someday._

 _Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will, for you, who are yet to be born someday Flowers will bloom, oh yes they wwiiiiiilllllllll!_

 **Muiko:** _For you, who are going to love someone someday._

The final person is a young lady, less than 18 years old. One bird chirps and flies over to her shoulder. Everyone at their respective location smiles one by one.

Ellix watches over his surrounding one more time before he notices one boy mopping and sitting around. He approaches over the boy. The little boy looks up to him.

There is a moment of silence between them as the only sound in the background is the early spring winds howling. Ellix smiles warmly to the little boy as he offered him his hand. The little boy smiles widely, accepting his hand and together asthey walk for a stroll.

 **For those who have known me on this site, I wrote a lot of stories, some that are completed, but a lot that are not. I have not added all of my characters for all the stories I made and still working, but these are the ones who I thought the most in my mind when I worked on this story. They are:**

 **Ellix Dawn Knight, from Tales of Ellix Knight: Dusk till Dawn Volume 2 (RWBY).**

 **Yusuke Kagami and Haruka, from Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Mikan Kaminari, from Kuroko No Basuke: The New Miracle (Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Hawk Veritas and Ashly Themis, from Ace Attorney: Hero of Truth and Justice (Ace Attorney)**

 **Evak, from Fire Emblem Fates Destiny (Fire Emblem)**

 **Mike and Muiko, from Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai (Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V)**

 **Thank you to NHK, Japan's national television network for building the public support for the victims of the disasters, even till this day. Thank you, Mr. Iwai Shunji for the original lyrics and Miss Kanno Yoko for the music. Credits go to them, and NHK. The English translation goes to lyrictranslate website. I do not own the song. The lyrics and the song itself belong to the rightful copyright holders.**

 **Again, I want to say thank you to you all, for reading this story and hopefully the song taught you a message. Live well for the sake of people who lost their lives, even if you don't know them. Do your best, and never give up. Be happy, and move forward, no matter how tough the road becomes.**

 **Thank you again and I will see you all again in my fan-fics.**


End file.
